


柯克兰大学的二三事

by A2543916295



Category: all耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all耀 - Freeform, 好茶组 - Freeform, 朝耀 - Freeform, 绑腿组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2543916295/pseuds/A2543916295
Relationships: 师生 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	柯克兰大学的二三事

校园向

【主朝耀/好茶，有绑腿组】

年下

会有ooc

原不良自恋学生英X温柔体贴教授耀  
安东友情客串【热情开朗教授】

文笔垃圾

接受向下👇

王耀拎着行李站在他即将开始教学的柯克兰大学门口，和门卫进行交谈，由于某个数学教授光荣罢工【是罢工小能手尼桑哦】，学校里又抽不出多余的教授来上课，王耀就被调到了这里，似乎是因为通知还没到，王耀的教师证偏偏又忘拿了，门卫在王耀准备进去的时候拦住了他，于是就成了现在的局面。王耀有些着急，第一节是他的课，刚来就迟到总是不太好的。

这时，一个敏捷的身影从学校的外墙翻过来，稳稳地落地，动作如此熟练，让人不禁觉得这应该不是第一次做了，门卫愣了一下，然后向着那个身影大喊：

“喂，亚瑟，签了名再跑！”

那身影顿了一下，然后加快了速度，不一会儿便消失在视线尽头。

王耀虽心生疑惑，但此时如何说服门卫让他放自己进去才更重要，可门卫一副不听不听我不听的样子，让王耀觉得希望渺茫。他张了张嘴，还没说什么，一位教授模样的人走了过来，和门卫说了几句话后，门卫便放王耀进去了。王耀感激地对那人说：

“真的太感谢了，要不是您帮我，我不知道要在门口待多长时间呐”

那人露出一个爽朗的笑，有些不好意思地说：

“没什么啦，我只是受校长的委托带您进来的，我叫安东尼奥，您是王耀吧？我之前听说过您”

“是的，我是新来的数学教授，对我不用太客气的，叫我小耀就行。”

“那小耀也叫我安东吧，我可以……”

安东尼奥话还没说完，一阵急促有力的铃声响起，王耀脸色一变：

“糟了，马上就要上课了，安东，我们以后再聊吧！”

说罢，王耀不等安东尼奥回复，对他笑了一下，便小跑向教学楼，由于提前做了功课，王耀毫不费力地找到了他上课的班级，伴着上课铃进了教室。

班上的学生都已坐在位置上，唯独有个黄发男生还站着走廊上吃着早饭，他见王耀进来，非但没有马上回到座位，反而还笑嘻嘻地给王耀打了个招呼。王耀有些无奈，但上课第一天总要给人留个好印象吧，于是王耀走到黄发男生面前，笑了一下，说：

“这位同学，已经上课了，我是你们新来的数学教授，还请你坐到座位上好吗？”

此时王耀才注意到这个黄发男生的瞳色是少见的碧绿色，心里不自主地感慨：真是个特别的学生啊……便又多看了那个男生几眼。

那个黄发男生没说话，但好歹回到座位上坐了下来。王耀也没再说什么，他走到讲台上，简单地介绍了自己，便开始上课。

一节课上完，王耀在去办公室的路上又碰见了安东尼奥，原来安东尼奥是个数学教授兼办事处主任，两人便边聊边向办公室走去。

王耀和安东尼奥说了他遇见的那个黄发男生，安东尼奥脸色一变，和王耀说：

“他叫亚瑟，是出了名的问题学生，不仅成绩没好过，还是个不良学生，要教他的话，小耀你可要注意一点啊”

王耀听到这个熟悉的名字，突然想起：早上翻墙入学的那个身影，应该就是他了吧。但早上亚瑟的乖巧表现让王耀觉得这个学生似乎并没有别人说的那么坏。可就连安东都这样说，王耀对亚瑟多了几分好奇。

不知不觉两人来到了办公室，安东尼奥这时却因一个电话而不得不去办事处处理事务，安东尼奥走之前对王耀说：

“早上就忘了问你的电话号码，能给我你的电话号码吗”

王耀欣然答应，两人交换了电话号码后，安东尼奥看着电话簿里新出现的号码，对王耀露出个西班牙式的笑容，和王耀告别后便匆匆向办事处赶去。王耀也走进办公室，在位子上坐定后，拿出班级的名单，寻找那个名叫亚瑟的男生。在看到亚瑟的数学分数时，王耀有些绝望：他的数学怎么会差到这个样子！和其他教授谈亚瑟时，王耀才知道：亚瑟和之前的数学教授弗朗西斯不对盘，他是专门考差来气之前的数学教授的。王耀忍俊不禁：

果然还是个孩子啊，用这么孩子气的手段也是没谁了。

于是王耀对亚瑟的错误印象就这样初步定下了，天知道王耀之后对自己的错误印象付出了多大的代价。

—tbc—


End file.
